dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tifa Lockhart (Original)
Tifa Lockhart is the third representative for Final Fantasy VII and a Warrior of Cosmos in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Tifa was a childhood friend of Cloud, who worked alongside the resistance group AVALANCHE to bring down Shinra. During Dissidia 012 her memory was erased, and all knowledge of Cloud was taken from her. However, she still keeps her hopes and dreams alive while confronting the forces of Chaos. In the game's story mode, her opposing villain is Ultimecia. Appearance Tifa (Normal).png|Normal Tifa (Alt 1).png|Alt 1 Tifa (Alt 2).png|Alt 2 Tifa (DLC).png|DLC Tifa (EX Mode).png|EX Mode Tifa (Alt 1 EX Mode).png|Alt 1 EX Mode Tifa (Alt 2 EX Mode).png|Alt 2 EX Mode Tifa (DLC EX Mode).png|DLC EX Mode Tifa's design is identical to her original Final Fantasy VII appearance. She wears a sleeveless white midriff tank top with a black miniskirt and a pair of black suspenders connected to her belt. She wears fingerless Leather Gloves, with metal protecting pads over black gloves up to her elbows and she wears red boots. Tifa's long, dark brown hair falls below her waist and is tied at the end in a distinctive dolphin-tail split, and she has maroon eyes. Tifa's first alternate outfit "Leather Suit" is based on her black outfit in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. It's composed of mostly black leather, a white tank-top under a black vest with a zipper going up the center. She also wears dark boots, and her hair is shorter and stops mid-back. A small pink ribbon is wrapped around her left bicep in memory of her deceased friend Aerith. Tifa's second alternate outfit, "Nibelheim Guide", is her Nibelheim Guide cowgirl outfit as seen in Final Fantasy VII's Nibelheim flashbacks and Crisis Core. The outfit is comprised of a tan leather skirt and a mini vest of the same color and fabric. She has a white and gray sleeveless button shirt under the vest, and wears a black leather belt with a turquoise gemstone on the buckle. She wears brown cowboy boots and a cowboy hat with a strap over her back. Tifa has a DLC outfit based on Yoshitaka Amano's artwork of her, giving Tifa red gloves, boots, a skirt, and a single red suspender running across her torso. The back of her shirt is also bare, held up with crossing straps. This outfit is known as "The Enforcer." Rather than coloring her hair white like in the art, this outfit retains her brown hair as in Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring's Amano-inspired costume. Tifa's manikin, Imaginary Brawler, is light blue. Battle Tifa is described as a Feint Brawler. By pressing X''' while attacking Tifa will cancel her current attack and move behind the enemy, allowing her to attack them again by surprise. Each attack has a different timing for inputting the feint, and feinting when far away will cause Tifa to dash toward the opponent instead. The attack performed after a feint will have less reach than the initial attack, but feinting allows Tifa to dodge attacks, disrupt the opponent's attempts to block, and her attacks have a higher chance for critical hits after feinting. She is able to use her Limit Breaks from Final Fantasy VII as attacks. As a downside Tifa is heavily a melee character, and if the player cannot master her feints she is only a mediocre fighter otherwise. '''HP Attacks |} |} |} |} |} Equipment Tifa can equip Rods, Staves, Grappling Weapons, Poles, Parrying Weapons, Bangles, Gauntlets, Rings, Hats, Hairpins, Clothing, Light Armor, Chestplates, and Female Exclusive Equipment. Exclusive Weapons Trade Accessory *Stretch Boxers had a different description in Dissidia Duodecim. /Quotes/ Category:Square Characters Category:Original Dissidia Characters